The Cancer Prevention Program has been reconfigured into a more broadly based scientific program, with new leadership and new members focusing on the primary goal of identifying means to lessen the risk of cancer through the development of better links between epidemiology, tobacco control, nutrition, nutritional biochemistry, chemoprevention, and molecular biology. The 21 program members, including three from the University at Buffalo (UB) Department of Social and Preventive Medicine, represent disciplines of epidemiology, social science, molecular biology, genetics and clinical science. The program has three themes: Risk Assessment & Biomarkers, Tobacco Control Research, and Nutrition & Chemical Intervention. Risk assessment and biomarker research focuses on the interaction of genetic and exposure factors in cancer risk, and biomarkers as measurement instruments. Tobacco control research emphasizes the epidemiology of tobacco addiction and cessation, harm reduction and evaluation of public policy. Nutrition and chemical intervention investigates nutritional epidemiology and the developing and testing of chemopreventive agents. There is substantial interaction among researchers from each theme. James Marshall, PhD, an epidemiologist, and Martin Mahoney, MD, PhD, an epidemiologist and primary care physician, lead the program. Peer-reviewed funding in 2002 is $1.985 million in direct costs. Between 1999 and 2002, Program members have contributed to 231 publications; of which 44% are based on interprogrammatic and intraprogrammatic interactions within the CCSG. Recent recruitment and strengthened ties with the Program members at UB have generated significant breadth to the Program's capabilities for molecular epidemiology and intervention research.